classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulgore
The green, verdant plains of Mulgore are home to the noble tauren. Their ancestral homeland is nestled in the foothills of the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. The only pass through these mountains leads into the Barrens to the east. Mulgore provides bounty for the hunt, as a diversity of wild beasts roam the rolling plains and climb the foothills of the surrounding range. In the northern section of Mulgore, the mesas of Thunder Bluff tower above the plains, casting long shadows. Bloodhoof Village is centrally located surrounded by the clear waters of Stonebull Lake, and further south on the protected cliffs of Red Cloud Mesa, Camp Narache stands as the principle training camp for all young tauren. Despite the serene landscape and the pine-scented breeze, Mulgore is fraught with trouble. Brambleblade Ravine and the sacred Red Rocks are overrun by quilboars. The goblin-run Venture Company infests the three sacred water wells of Mulgore as well as their Venture Co. Mine in the eastern mountain face. The Windfury harpy tribe lay claim to the extreme northern reaches of Mulgore and the southeast mountain face. The Alliance makes its presence known at the Bael'dun Digsite, where dwarves scour the mountains for traces of their shrouded ancestry, and a tribe of gnolls known as the Palemane make their home at the cave called Palemane Rock as well as scattered camp along the southern mountains. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Mulgore Horde Thunder Bluff Tauren 1-12 West of the Barrens History Long has Mulgore been the ancestral land of the tauren race, but only recently was it reclaimed as a permanent homeland. As a region, it represents years of warfare, hardship and wandering finally fulfilled and rewarded. Once nomadic, the tauren met with Thrall and his orcs when they landed on Kalimdor. Looking to the orcs for protection, they saw kindred spirits with honor and power. When Cairne led his people to Mulgore, they came upon what is now called Thunder Bluff. They constructed their capital upon the lofty mesas, and the city is now a center for trade and commerce. Ruling over the tauren in his old age, Cairne looks one day to hand the mantle of leadership down to his son Baine. Geography Maps thumb|Mulgore Map *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Mulgore & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Thunder Bluff * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Sunrock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Valormok, Azshara Regions Adjacent to Mulgore Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-28 East By foot or by flight paths from Thunder Bluff Notable Characters Mulgore is home to several tauren of status. From the base camp in Camp Narache, Chief Hawkwind sends promising young tauren out into the world. In Bloodhoof Village, Mull Thunderhorn leads the effort to cleanse the Mulgore water wells, and from his post on the road east of the village, Morin Cloudstalker seeks to eradicate the foothold the Venture Company has established in the land. Baine Bloodhoof, son of the great Cairne, has been chosen to chief the village named by his bloodline. For a complete list of characters, see List of Mulgore NPCs. Quests * 6 Rite of Vision ** 7 Rite of Vision (2) *** Rite of Vision (3) **** Rite of Wisdom ***** Journey into Thunder Bluff ****** Rites of the Earthmother (3) Starts in Bloodhoof Village: After arriving in Bloodhoof Village, you can pick up all the secondary Professions (Fishing, Cooking, and First Aid) as well as Skinning and Leatherworking. Be sure to rebind your Hearthstone as well. * 5 Poison Water ** Winterhoof Cleansing *** Thunderhorn Totem **** Thunderhorn Cleansing ***** Wildmane Totem ****** Wildmane Cleansing * 6 Sharing the Land * Swoop Hunting * 8 Dangers of the Windfury * The Ravaged Caravan ** The Ravaged Caravan (2) * 8 Mazzranache * 8 Dwarven Digging * A Sacred Burial Druid Quests * Heeding the Call Shaman Quests These quests are for new Tauren shaman. Starting Orc and Troll shaman have their own version of the Call of Earth quest in Durotar. * Call of Earth (Mulgore) ** Call of Earth (Mulgore 2) *** Call of Earth (Mulgore 3) * Call of Fire Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Thin Kodo Leather (Skinning level 10-20 kodos) * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Centaurs * Cougars * Gnolls * Goblins * Harpies * Kodos * Quillboars * Striders * Swoops * Wolves Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * It is possible for non-tauren to explore Red Cloud Mesa without actually running all the way up. By hugging the cliff below, the area will appear on the map (though no exp is gained for exploring a newbie area). This is also a safe way for Alliance to fully reveal the Mulgore map. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Mulgore Category:Starting areas Category:Tauren territories